


The Hunger Games - A Story of a Black Rose

by CookiesandMatcha



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Arena (Hunger Games), Betrayal, Careers (Hunger Games), District 1 (Hunger Games), District 4 (Hunger Games), Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Guilt, Hunger Games Tributes, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Morally Ambiguous Character, Original Arena(s) (Hunger Games), POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Politics, Psychological Trauma, The Capitol (Hunger Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandMatcha/pseuds/CookiesandMatcha
Summary: This is a story about District One career tribute, Olivia Black. She lost her brother because of the Hunger Games, and now she has to volunteer to win the 62nd Hunger Game. In the arena, she will not only face other tributes who want her dead but also her own demons.Features original female character who will later cross paths with other victors such as Finnick, Haymitch & Katniss
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1 - The Preparation

My name is Olivia Anastasia Black.

I’m from District one. 

I’m sixteen years old.

Today is the Reaping.

And I will volunteer to win the 62 nd annual Hunger Game.

I wiped the mist off of my bathroom mirror and stared at my reflection, repeating these sentences over and over again. I watched as the mist slowly creeped up on the mirror, covering my reflection. The coaches at the training center determined that I would volunteer for the Hunger Game this year. Usually, District one doesn’t ask its children to volunteer, however, this year’s arrangement was deemed necessary. District one has not won a single tournament for the last 3 years, and the people of District one fear we are losing our standing at the Capitol.

I used to love the day of the Reaping. I would watch the TV with my brother after our Reaping and talk about which tributes stood out to us. During the Hunger Game, it is like a small festival here in District 1. All the children at the training center are so excited to watch the games and talk about it with each other the next day during training. But my enthusiasm for the Hunger Games died abruptly three years ago, when I watched the female tribute from District 2, Enobaria, rip my brother’s throat out with her teeth. There was blood everywhere, some even splashed on Capitol’s camera. I started screaming and went hysterical. I heard the maids whisper among themselves about it afterwards; apparently, my reaction was so extreme that it raided my mother of the emotion to cry for her son, she looked at me in a state of shock. My father had to call in a doctor to give me a sedative to calm me down. The doctor said that I had an “episode”. I don’t remember anything about the “episode” except for feeling the blood splash on me. 

In District one, we honor both the victors and the fallen tributes. They are regarded as heroes who fought bravely in the arena, their families are even awarded medals and food. But when I lost my brother, I felt this emptiness inside of me that no award or condolences will fill. Nothing matters because nothing will bring my brother back. I hated everyone, the boys who were jealous of my brother because they couldn’t fight as good as him, the girls who secretly cried for my brother after his death, people who didn’t know my brother, and even the people who seemed to genuinely feel sorry for me. I used to be one of those people who would bring food to the family of the fallen tributes, I would bake a basket full of sweets coupled with a card saying how inspired I was by their child and how sorry I am that they couldn’t come home. After my brother died, people brought so many baskets to our doorstep like I would have done. But it was sickening to see the colorful baskets, the smell and sight of the sweets taunted me. They are here because my brother is not. Like how Enobaria ripped my brother’s throat out, the Hunger Game ripped a part of me out. Now, District one is making me volunteer to win the game. 

An uncomfortable shiver broke my train of thought, I drifted back to reality. I have been standing in the bathroom so long that the mist stopped forming on the mirror. 

I have 15 minutes before 2pm, which is when the maids will come in to prep me. I realized that I have spent way too much time in the shower. I faced the vanity mirror as I wiped my hair with the towel carefully. Most people in District one are blondes, but I am raven-haired. They are one of my most cherished possessions. District one is known to have many beautiful girls, but my raven hair coupled with my classically beautiful face made me stand out among others. I know boys talk about me, how my raven hair flows behind my back as I move, how I barely smiled ever since my brother’s death, and how I was the best trainee in the training center, even outperforming older trainees. While I could have become a social butterfly, I only have a smile for one boy, Apollo. He is a hunter’s boy, we were both trainees at the training center, but the girls and boys train separately so I never really met him. We formally met at the market two years ago, he approached me with a small bundle of flowers as I was checking out some jewelry. He said that he picked them just for me and asked if I like them. The flowers are not the expensive kind we produce perfume from, but the kind you can only find in the highlands. They are not as luxurious as the one I was accustomed to seeing, but they presented a striking resilience. I was both stunned by the flowers and his public display of affection. I left in a state of shock with the flowers he put in my hand. I was even more surprised by what happened later that night when I was awoken by the sound of pebbles hitting my window, when I raised out of bed to check, I saw Apollo standing in my backyard with a handful of pebbles. 

“Good evening! You haven’t told me if you liked my flowers yet!” He was light and cheerful, something I haven’t been since the death of my brother. 

“Are you out of your mind?” I could find words for a solid minute, and when I finally blurted something out I sounded embarrassingly condescending.

“Yeah, for you!” He laughed.

He is absolutely out of his mind. But that’s how I fell in love with him. I was still processing my brother’s death at the time, and frankly I don’t think I will ever be able to, but it is Apollo’s flowers and companionship that made me better. Since he is a hunter’s son, and status is literally the second most important thing to the Hunger Games in District 1, we had to make our relationship a secret. We would both volunteer to clean up at the training center to wait till it gets dark, and he would walk me home afterwards. The only perk coming out of winning the Hunger Game would be the freedom to marry, after all, a victor can do anything she wants right?

\-------------------------------------------------------------

As the clock strikes 2, the maids Eleanor and Ruby came in. Ever since I can remember, Eleanor has been working for my family. She held me when I had nightmares and cared for me more than my mother ever did. Ruby, the other maid, was hired 3 years ago when she was 13 and didn’t pass the exam at the training center. Every child in District One is allowed entry into the training center when they are 10 years old. However, there is a ranking system in the training center that if you place in the bottom 25-percentile of your age group at the end of the year, you are no longer eligible to move on to training the next year. Ruby was eliminated after the first year at the training center and both of her parents passed away from a respiratory disease that took away many people’s lives in District one. After she became an orphan, my family hired her to work for us. Hiring orphans in District one to work as housemaids or servants has become a regular practice here. We see it as a way to care for our orphans while simultaneously providing us with more convenience. The less well-off families in District one can afford the occasional hire of maids/servants to clean their house and cook some food for them during the busiest time of the year. This is when they work hard to meet the quota for Capitol, many people stay at their work posts during the day and don't return home till it’s dark. For wealthy families, for example merchants’ and victors’, we are able to afford in-house maids and servants who live with us and perform everyday houseworks. My family currently has 3 maids and 2 servants. This is considered fairly standard for wealthy families in District 1. 

“Good afternoon, little miss.” Eleanor skillfully started combing through my hair. Ruby also followed with a “good afternoon” and started taking my dress for the Reaping out of the garment bag.

“Good afternoon, Eleanor.” I smiled. Her touch feels so comforting to me. Eleanor repeated the same prepping steps she did for all my past Reapings. The hair, the makeup, the jewelry selection. I looked in the mirror and noticed that Eleanor’s eyes were reddened and her lips were pressed together. She’s been trying to hold her tears in. 

“Eleanor,” I turned and grabbed her arm, somehow seeing her like this made me want to cry. “It’s going to be okay, I promise.” My voice started shaking and tears filled up my eyes. 

“I know, I know, it’s just that...” Eleanor’s voice fell apart. I know what she meant. She raised me, and she is scared for me. Somehow I am comforted by her sadness, at least someone cared about me, someone who didn’t think of me as a hero about to bring glory to her district. 

“Here,” I handed my handkerchief to her, “I will be okay, wipe your tears before anyone else sees. It’s going to get you into trouble. Ruby, come and help me with my dress.” I gestured to Ruby. Then I noticed that the young maid is not in her best mood as well. She’s always been a kind-hearted, sensitive girl. But I can’t be around Eleanor right now, if I stay for a bit longer, my tears will flood my face and there’s no stopping it.

I stood in front of the mirror and observed myself, I needed everything to look right. My makeup is pretty light but with red lips, and my dress is a short v-neck black dress with long sheer sleeves that adds a sense of mystery. The coaches at the training center think that the v-neck and red lips convey my femininity and the long sleeves demonstrate mystic. Sure, whatever. 

I readied myself to walk out of the room. But I stopped in front of Eleanor, I can’t let this be the last time I see her. I don’t know what to say to her, so I just pulled her in for a hug. I have become taller than her a couple years ago, but her warm embrace makes me feel like a baby all over again. 

“Please come meet me after, okay?” I begged, I can feel that I’m about to cry.

“Yes, of course I will.” Eleanor patted my back.

I let go of her and walked out the room, forcing myself not to look back.

* * *

**Hi guys! I've been thinking about writing this fanfiction for a while, now I finally am! If you like the story please comment and follow :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Reaping

I walked downstairs to the living room. My family always meets here before the Reaping. I stared at the armchair in the living room, my brother, Achilles, was always the first one to be there. He would look at me, smile, and say, “Happy Reaping Day, Olivia!” Now the armchair is empty, with no one there. Actually, my family has been avoiding that armchair ever since my brother died, because that chair is his spot. None of us want to throw it away, but no one can bear to look at it. 

“You look very pretty.” My younger brother Antonius entered the room, and his voice snapped me out of my head. I shook my head slightly and told myself to get it together. 

“Thank you.” I turned and hugged him. Antonius is 3 years younger than me, and I have always felt guilty towards him. When Achilles died three years ago, Antonius was only 9, he couldn’t even comprehend what happened. His sister locked herself in her room all day, his dad grew more gloomy everyday, and his mother fell ill and barely left her bed ever since. I felt that I didn’t do my job as an older sister before, I didn’t take care of Antonius. I remember him crying outside my door, begging me to come out, but I couldn’t bring myself to move. 

“I know you will be okay.” Antonius said. My baby brother, always so supportive of me. 

“Of course,” I patted his head. “Hey, when I come back from the Hunger Games, I will get to live in Victor's Village, you should come and live with me.” I smiled, even though I didn’t even know if I would make it back or not.

“Really?” Antonius’ eyes widened. He is still a kid, he believes everything I say.

“Of course, and the house will have so many rooms that you can pick any room you want.” I pinched his cheek lovingly and smiled. 

“Are we ready?” My father walked into the room with my mother. He is a handsome man whose looks Achilles and I took after, and my mother is a fragile-looking beauty who bears a strong resemblance to Antonius. My dad is the head merchant in District One, and that means he deals with the Capitol directly. He knows everything about what District One produces and always negotiates the best deal with the Capitol. He once told me that protecting District One is his duty, and he takes honor in that. My mother was a very talented jewelry designer, her designs are worn by the most prestigious members of the Capitol. However, after Achilles’ passing, she became so ill that she never designed a single piece. While both of my parents are quite busy, my father always had time for me and my siblings, he listens carefully to everything we have to say and always responds accordingly, but my mother on the other hand is distant, even cold, I doubted her love for us many times until the death of Achilles. Only a mother who loves her child can become so ill, but I still don’t understand my mother’s feelings towards us. Why didn’t she try harder to connect with us? She is like those jewelries she designed, beautiful but cold. 

“Ready.” I managed to smile and act confident. 

We walked out the door, finding Eleanor waiting outside. She took over my mother from my father, and my father stayed behind to walk beside me. Antonius was pulled away by some of his school friends.

“How are you feeling, Ollie?” My father asked, concerned yet authoritative. 

“I’m okay.” I said quietly, “this is my duty, right?” There’s nothing we can say at this point to change the fact that I will volunteer for the game.

“People have pretty high hopes for you.” My dad acknowledged. 

“Yeah, probably” I didn’t know what to say. Is he one of those people who have high hopes for me?

“Olivia, we all have our own responsibilities to take in this world.” Said my father. 

“And my responsibility is to win the Game.” I said cooly and walked away. Of course he would say that, responsibility is the thing he values the most. It’s what led him to agree to send his son to the game, and now he is doing the same thing with me. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, I find myself standing in a group of sixteen year olds. I held my head high and fixed my sight on the stage, but I can tell that they are glancing at me. That’s the girl who will volunteer.

All four chairs on the stage are filled, mayor Lawrence Bradford, Sophie, District 1’s escort, she’s got bright pink hair this year, Scorpii Flynn, the winner of the 42nd Hunger Game, and Romulus Hanlon, the winner of the 58th Hunger Game. I have become somewhat familiar with all these people over the years. I have seen the mayor in and out of my house and coming to our family dinners ever since I can remember. He is uncle Lawrence to us. The escort had been working with District 1 for the last 5 years, I remember how she came to our house to give her condolences regarding my brother. And back when I was enthusiastic about the Hunger Games, Scorpii was my favorite victor. She won by putting sleep serum in the soup of the career tributes she allied with. When the career tributes woke up, they found their hands tied. She told them to run and hunted them down like animals. Then she hunted down the rest of the tributes in Five days. It must have been the shortest Hunger Games in history. Romulus Hanlon was my brother’s mentor. As a matter of fact, my brother is the first tribute he mentored as he had just won the game one year prior. When my brother died, he refused to give a comment and walked away. Later, he showed up at my brother’s funeral and gave an eulogy. I don’t really remember what he said, but since it made several people cry it must have been good. They wanted me to give an eulogy as well, but I was so heartbroken I barely made it to the funeral let alone writing an eulogy. 

Then the ceremony started. As usual, Sophie got on the stage to express how happy she is about the Hunger Games and how she adores District one. We watched the stupid film about the origin of the hunger games. I looked around me and saw several children’s eyes filled with admiration and longing, of course they would buy this stuff. The victor will be bathed in glory and all the money they can ever spend. But what they don’t know is that they die if they lose, they will never see their family again and their family will never see them. I felt a sudden anger that filled my body, they have no idea what it’s like to lose someone to the hunger games, they are ignorant Capitol loving fools. I had to take a deep breath and calm myself, today is not the day to get angry Olivia, not today.

“Now, ladies first.” Sophie cheerfully said. She dramatically swirled her hand in the big glass bowl and pulled out a slip. 

“Cashmere Sartorius.” 

People around me started to move away, clearing out a path for Cashmere. I followed and did the same. She is not standing too far from me since she is also 16. When she passed me, she whispered. 

“Let me.” It almost sounded like she was pleading with me, begging for the chance to be a tribute.

I can’t help but realize how similar Cashmere and I are. Cashmere, like me, is a career tribute. She is a classically beautiful blonde girl and performed very well at the training center. She was even considered to volunteer this year, but the coaches decided to go with me because I bear a familiar last name to the Capital people. She has an older brother, Gloss, who if everything goes according to plan, will volunteer for next year’s hunger game. Now you see, if two girls are both pretty and in the top of their class, there is bound to be some sort of rivalry. And that is exactly what happened with me and Cashmere. We never butt heads or anything, but we just never got along. We held our heads high like the other person didn’t exist when we crossed each other’s paths, and if one person makes it to the top of the ranking chart at the training center, you bet the other person will train twice as hard to score higher.

“Okay, darling, tell us about yourself.” Sophie asked. You could tell she is pleased that Cashmere is pretty and seems physically fit. 

“Hi! I’m Cashmere Sartorius, and I’m sixteen years old. I am so grateful for this opportunity to be in the Hunger Games.” Cashmere smiled and waved to the camera.

“Alright, now darling you know I can’t announce you the tribute until I ask for any volunteers,” Sophie patted on Cashmere’s shoulder, “do I have a volunteer?”

Now all eyes are on me. 

“I volunteer as tribute.” I stepped out of the crowd. It didn’t take long for the cameras and Sophie to find me since I deliberately found a spot close to the path to the stage. 

I walked proudly on to the stage, there’s no turning back now. The crowd clapped politely, it’s what district one always does. We clap to express our gratitude for the child who just volunteered to possibly have themselves killed. How decent.

“Oh, yes! What is your name, darling?” Sophie asked.

“Olivia Black.” I took the mic over from Cashmere. I can feel her inimical stare on me. Too bad, Cashmere, this is just not your year to die. 

“Beautiful!” Sophie cheered, I can tell she realized that I am Achilles’ sister. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce district one’s female tribute, Olivia Black!” Sophie raised my hand up in the air. I smiled confidently, like a victor.

“Now the boys.” 

* * *

**There's chapter 2 for you! I hope you enjoy the story so far. If you do, please leave a comment and subscribe!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope your day is going well. Here's chapter 3, where Olivia says her goodbyes. We will see a bit of Gloss in this chapter :) Enjoy!

The end of the anthem concluded the Reaping. Percival Butcher

volunteered as the male tribute. He is the strongest boy I have ever seen at District one. He is also the most cruel and aggressive. A couple of years ago, he beat up one of the boys he was training with so bad, the boy had to quit training. I tried to remember if I have seen him fight before. What is his weakness? How do I kill him? He is arrogant and lacks proficiency, I can use that. Poison? Trap? Slit his throat? I took a deep breath and sighed, how am I expected to kill 23 tributes? I can't even figure out how to kill one.

I am now left alone in a room, with an hour to say goodbye to my loved ones. My family was the first to come. My brother puts his arms around my neck, head on my shoulder.

"You're going to be okay, Olivia. Promise me." His voice muffled, I felt his tears wetting my shoulder.

"Listen to me, Antonius." I grabbed his shoulder and pulled away so I could stare into his eyes. "I need you to be brave okay? You are all mom and dad have from now on." His eyes red, but he looked straight at me.

"You are not going to like this, I know, but we can't afford to be children here." I combed through his hair with my hand and pulled him in for another hug. There is so much I want to say but I can't, I want to tell him to never volunteer for the hunger games, to not give a dime about the district one honor, but I can't. Telling someone to not participate in the hunger games is practically committing treason at district one.

Then I hugged Elinor and told her to take care of herself. I said that I will make it back, and when I do, I want her to come live with me at Victor's Village.

I hugged my mother as well, she opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something. We never had much to say about each other.

"I want a moment alone with my father." I said. Then the room is just me and my father.

"Olivia." My father cleared his throat and said.

"I want you to promise me something." I interrupted him.

"What is it?" He seemed stunned, I never interrupted him and demanded anything from him.

"Antonius can never participate in the hunger games." I stated.

"I can't stop that from happening, it's out of my league." My father shook his head.

"It's not. A dinner with the coaches at the training center, maybe some jewelry, they will gladly convince another kid to volunteer for the game." I pointed out.

"What are you implying here?" My father's face hardened, "that I made them pick you to volunteer for the game?"

"No, you might not have made them pick me but you also didn't do anything to stop them." I raised my voice.

"You are being ridiculous." He denied.

"No, I'm not. You signed your son's death sentence, and you signed mine as well." I stood up right in front of him, filled with anger. I used to think of him as the perfect father, but my disappointment grew stronger every day since my brother's death.

"How dare you? You don't know anything about what I do!" My father raised his voice as well. "I have a responsibility to the people of district one. You think I have all the power here?"

"What about responsibility to your family? Have you ever thought about what would happen if I die as well?" Ever since I can remember, my dad has been kind to the people at district one. He spent most of his day visiting people's workshops to see how they were doing, he knew about all the goods district one produces, and makes monthly trips to the Capitol to negotiate contracts and sell our products. I feel horrible for accusing him of letting my brother and I die, but I just can't make sense of what he did.

My father looked at me, and for the first time I saw tiredness and helplessness in his eyes.

The peacekeepers came in and signaled that our time is up. My father turned and walked away.

I leaned against the window and watched as my family walked out of the Justice Building.

Someone else entered the room, I turned around and was glad that it's Apollo. I rushed to hug him.

"Hey, baby." He pulled me in a warm embrace. He smells like the forest, probably because he grew up there. The smell always calms me.

"Hey, I couldn't find you at the Reaping." I snuggled in his arms.

"Yeah, it took us a while today to unload all the fur. We barely made it on time, so I stayed at the back." He pulled a strand of hair behind my ears. I wish we could stay like this forever.

"I love you." I reached my arms out and kissed him. It was long and passionate, we were both out of breath when we broke apart.

"That's something for you to remember me," I smiled, "when I'm gone, and in case I die." I half-heartedly joked.

"No, don't say that. First, none of the girls at district one can even compare with you. And second, you are not going to die." He suddenly got serious when I said I might die. "You are the best trainee at district one and one of the smartest people I have ever met."

"Aww, you're just saying that because I'm your girlfriend." I teased, he always knew how to make me feel better.

"Yes, and I love you." He kissed me again, making my legs weak for him.

"Okay," I pulled myself away, "please look after Antonius for me. I don't want him to end up like me and Achilles."

"Yeah, of course." Apollo says. "But you know what's better? You make it back here a victor, then you can look after him yourself. You always said you want him and Elinor to move to Victors' Village with you if you won."

"I know, but what if I can't?" I felt the fear overwhelming.

"You will. Look, you align with the careers until all other tributes have died. Then you take off, and wait for your chance to kill the other careers. If you are lucky, they might kill each other before they even got to you." says Apollo, he talked about these tributes like they are pawns in a chess game, the way we were taught to think at the training center.

"Not if they kill me first." I felt helpless. The odds may not be in my favor at all.

"That's what all your training is for. We were all taught how to kill, you just have to make the move." Says Apollo.

It's true. We were taught how to kill ever since we were 10. For the past 6 years, I have spent countless hours at the training center, perfecting dozens of ways to kill. It's kill or be killed.

Then the peacekeepers came and took my Apollo away from me.

I sat back in the sofa chair, thinking that I won't have any more visitors. I have always been a loner at district one. I used to have friends when my brother was still alive, but after he died, I pushed everyone away from me. I guess it's good this way, not a lot of people will miss me when I die.

The door opened again, I looked up and was surprised at the visitor's identity. It was Gloss, Cashmere's brother. He is a year older than me, strong and tall, given his training, and classically beautiful just like her sister.

I didn't know what to say to him, I never said a word to him before. What is he doing here?

"Hey." He has a deep voice, reminding me of a cello.

"Hi." I said. Then the room went silent. What am I supposed to say?

"Look, I know Cashmere can be a handful sometimes. And with everything about your brother, it must have been hard on you." said Gloss.

"You are here to apologize for your sister?" I asked. Cashmere has always been the classic mean girl who has got her little gang of friends who follow her everyone. They made sure to look like they were having a good time every time they saw me and purposefully left me out of everything from school projects to extracurricular activities. Another reason why I don't have any friends at district one.

"Yes, not exactly." Gloss said awkwardly. "I found this in her drawer and thought I should give it back to you." He pulled something out of his pocket.

It's the ring my brother gave me on my 13th birthday, the last birthday we had together. The part that wraps around your finger is made out of black metal shaped like the thorny stem of a rose, and the top is of a black crystal rose. I wore it all the time except during training. And one day after training, it was gone. I was furious. But there was nothing I could do, Cashmere could have given the ring to any of the girls to keep, and no one was on my side.

I took the ring from Gloss. I was speechless, I never thought I would see this ring again.

"Best of luck, Olivia." said Gloss. He turned and walked to the door.

"Gloss," I stopped him, "thank you."

He shrugged and walked away.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will be set on the train to the Capitol. If you like this story please leave a comment and follow, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Train

**Here it is, chapter 4! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you like this chapter 3**

**In this chapter, we will see the distant cousins of Finnick Odair, who will be mentioned a couple of chapters later. We will also see how Olivia is affected by her training as a career tribute and the death of her brother.**

* * *

The tribute train is the most luxurious place I have been in. Everything is exquisite. Growing up in district one, I have seen what luxury is but never really used any. We are allowed to have low-grade goods that the Capitol doesn't want, and sometimes the middle-grade goods if you can afford it. All the goods we produced belong to the Capitol. 

Sophie sat across from me and Percival, I could tell she is pretty excited. It irritates me how enthusiastic she is about the hunger games.

“So, how are you guys feeling?” said Sophie. Her voice sharp and jittery, like an annoying bird.

“Feeling good.” said Percival. He looks like he can’t wait for the hunger game to start. 

“I’m fine.” I said quietly. 

“Feel free to do whatever you want on this train, it travels 200 miles per hour so we should be at the Capitol in two hours” said Sophie. District one is one of the closest districts to the Capitol, so we are always the first tributes to arrive at the Capitol. 

“Where are our mentors?” asked Percival. He didn’t seem to care about what Sophie said at all. It’s not surprising, all he wants is to win the game and he can’t wait to meet the mentors and get started.

“Oh, they will be here shortly.” said Sophie, “you know, they are victors. And all victors are...” Sophie waved her hand in the air, trying to find the appropriate word to describe the victors. 

“Good afternoon, tributes.” said Scorpii, she and Romulus walked into the room, interrupting Sophie. Her voice sounds smooth as silk, it’s kind of enigmatic, I can’t help but feel drawn to her. 

“Hi.” Percival stood up and shook Scorpii and Romulus’ hands. I followed and did the same. Standard district one manner, polite yet distant. 

“Oh wonderful! You guys are here!” said Sophie excitedly, “Olivia, you know Romulus. He was your brother’s mentor!”

Then the air froze. I was shocked at how direct Sophie was and how to respond. 

“I was.” Romulus responded, “your brother was a brave man. I’m honored to have been his mentor.”

I looked at him, surprised that he did not hesitate to compliment my brother and grateful for his kind words.

“Thank you.” I said. Thank you, truly. It’s nice to know that someone remembers my brother. Then we just looked at each other until Scorpii broke the silence. 

“As you guys know, we are the closest district to the Capitol.” said Scorpii as she and Romulus sat next to Sophie, “which means we will have to get right into watching the Reaping if we want to finish it before we get to the Capitol.”

“Sounds good to me.” said Percival. 

I nodded in agreement.

“Okay, let’s go to the screening compartment.” said Scorpii, she stood up and led the way to another compartment. 

We started with district one’s reaping. I was glad to see how composed and confident I seemed. Good, show no fear and no weakness. As I watched Percy volunteering for the hunger game, I can’t keep the image of the boy he beat up out of my head. But this doesn’t stop me from thinking of ways to kill him. With my height, I won’t be able to do things to his neck or head, but I could stab him in the stomach? It’s not going to be a clean kill, but it does the job. 

Here’s the thing about career tributes, we are trained to be predators. Everyone else is a prey, and our instinct is to kill. It doesn’t matter if they are big, small, strong, or weak, we find a way to kill them. 

Then I noted the two volunteers from district two. I think I heard Percival say that they are going to make great allies, but I didn’t bother responding. The woman in the mentor chair is Enobaria, my brother’s killer. My nails sinked into the sofa. I was so wrapped up with the idea that I have to volunteer for the hunger game, I completely forgot that Enobaria could be a mentor this year. 

The moment I saw her face, I knew what I wanted to do. I want her to pay. I want her to bleed like my brother did. I want her to know that I am Achilles’ sister. I want her dead.

The switch to district 3’s reaping broke me from my thoughts, I realized that my nails had sinked into the sofa.  _ Focus, Olivia. _ I told myself,  _ you should be watching the reaping right now, not thinking about how to kill Enobaria. _

A few other tributes stood out to me. The red-haired girl from district 3 who looks fragile yet conniving. The golden-haired tributes from district 4 who both bear the same last name, Beryl. They must be related somehow. (“Oh, may the odds be in their favor,” said Sophie.) The district 4 girl seemed so weak and little that a wind could knock her over. But I can’t help but think of them as a reflection of me and Achilles. Children related by blood, forced into the hunger games. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“That’s it!” declared Sophie after the end of district 12’s reaping.

“What do you guys think?” asked Scorpii.

“I want district two as allies.” said Percival, “the district 4 and 7 boys are not bad.” He added.

“Olivia?” Scorpii turned toward me. I moved my dress to cover the marks my nails made on the sofa.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” I agreed, “although I doubt we will get four. The boy won’t leave the girl.”

“That girl won’t even make it through the bloodbath.” Percival sneered. 

“It doesn’t matter, they are family.” I countered, but then I realized I might have shown too much emotion.  _ Damn, Olivia. Think before you speak. _

“I think they are worth a try, they probably got sponsors lined up already.” Sophie jumped in, “that boy’s got a gorgeous face and the family bond is so touching.” 

“I agree.” Scorpii weighed in. “It seems like we still have about half an hour, I suggest we split up and answer some individual questions.” She stood up. “Olivia, you’re with me.”

I followed her out of the compartment, questioning why she picked me. We went back to the compartment we were originally in. Scorpii poured herself another drink and asked if I wanted one. I told her I will just have some water. I’m scared that I won’t be able to keep alcohol down, I don’t want to throw up in front of her. 

“You are wondering why I picked you, right?” Scorpii asked, the light of her wine glass reflecting on her face. I already knew she is a dangerous woman, but she is also my life line, the difference between life and death. 

“I knew you were going to volunteer for a while now.” she took a sip of her wine, “one of the coaches at the training center told me and brought along your training files.” We all have our own training files at the training center, documenting our progress and level of proficiency for each skill. 

“You are quite something.” She pointed the wine glass at me. “If your training files are not lying, you are definitely one of the best trainees I have seen.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” I stated, “that’s what they said about my brother, now he’s dead.”  _ Olivia!  _ I wanted to hit myself,  _ think before you speak! What is wrong with you today?  _ Whining about your brother’s death will only make you seem weak. 

“Of course, being the best trainee doesn’t make you the victor. It has to do with the odds, as they say. And I am very sorry about your brother,” Scorpii acknowledged, “a girl shouldn’t have seen her brother die like that.”

“Anyways, back to why I chose to mentor you,” Scorpii continued. “You see, it was decided that I was going to mentor this year even before I knew you were going to volunteer. And between you and that stupid boy, I choose you. I want to mentor a victor.”

This is good, right? She thinks I could win. 

“And that’s what you will get, a victor.” I held my head up high, as confident as I can be.

“Good.” Scorpii smiled. “We have to work on building your character.”

I looked at her, a bit confused. Catching the confusion in my eyes, Scorpii explained, “you only get one interview to show the Capitol who you are. So we need to focus on an aspect of you and emphasize it. Something for them to remember you with.”

“Okay.” I nodded but still have no idea what my “character” should be.

“I’ve been thinking,” Scorpii looked at me almost like she was weighing whether she should tell me this, “we should incorporate your brother to build your character.”

“Excuse me?” I raised my eyebrows, incorporating my brother? What is she thinking? He is dead, is that not enough?

“Don’t get me wrong,” Scorpii raised her hand to stop me. “I’m not saying that you should be your brother, but you should bring him up in your interview.” She paused and looked at me, examining my response then continued, “it will help you gain empathy. Which will help you so much, the sponsors would open their wallet for you without hesitation.” 

I can’t deny that this is a good idea, sponsors mean gifts, and gifts mean survival. However, I’m still not sure about bringing my brother up. What if I break down and start crying in front of the entire Panem? What if I can’t hide my hatred for the hunger games? 

“Look, we still have time to think about this. You just let me know.” Scorpii saw my hesitation and said. “You better get ready, we are pulling in.”

I looked out the window and realized that the train started gradually slowing down, entering the train station. I knew this was my last chance. I grabbed the knife on the dining table and slipped it into my pocket.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please follow or leave a comment if you do :) And guess who the knife is for?**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Parade

**This is a shorter chapter, but we get to see Tigris and Enobaria! Enjoy <3**

* * *

I sat on the table completely naked, waiting for my stylist. My prep team just finished "tidying me up", as they say. The door opened and entered a tall skinny woman who must be Tigris. I have seen her over the years on the TV, she's been a stylist for district one for as long as I can remember. The people from the Capitol love to alter their natural looks, but even Tigris' look seemed too altered. Her face is tattooed with black and golden stripes, like that of a tiger, she even surgically implanted whiskers.

"Hi, I'm Tigris." She said quietly with a gravelly voice, like a cat's purr. Strangely, I was not weirded out by her appearance and voice. Somehow I knew that I could trust her.

"Hi, I'm Olivia." I responded. This room was already freezing, let alone that I was completely naked. I shivered.

"You can put the robe on," said Tigris after she saw me shiver.

"Thanks," I said. I put on my robe and followed her into another room.

The room is mostly empty with only two red sofa chairs in the corner. Tigris and I walked over and sat in them.

"I like your ring." said Tigris, she pointed to the black rose ring on my finger.

"Thank you. It's a gift from my brother." I said. For some reason, I felt comfortable sharing information about my brother with her.

"It's beautiful," Tigris purred, "I'm very sorry about your brother. He is an honorable young man. His death is cruel and unfair." I could see clear sadness on her face although it was extremely altered. Suddenly, she felt more genuine and sincere than any people from the Capitol.

"Thank you, for your kind words." I smiled at Tigris. It had just been a day, yet more people had said they were sorry about my brother's death than the past three years at district one.

"You just gave me an idea about your costume," said Tigris, "district one has always been bright and shiny, but I think now is a good time to bring out another side."

"What do you mean?" I asked. District one tributes have always been white and glittered with jewels.

"I'm thinking we'll add some black this year," said Tigris. "You will be in a white dress with black rose made out of tiny crystals embellished on it. It's going to be beautiful."

"I think that's going to be a great idea." I looked at Tigris and smiled, I knew I was not wrong to trust her.

A few hours later, I was dressed in a straight strapless gown, white and embellished with roses made out of black crystals. Tigris also added a matching cape as well. I was glad that she made an inside pocket for the cape like I asked, I told her that when I'm nervous I like to put my hand in a pocket. That's a complete lie, I only needed this pocket to hide my knife. I felt bad lying to her, but my plan depended on it.

I asked one member of my prep team if they could retrieve my dress for me because of sentimental reasons, and they are so naive that they didn't question me at all. I slipped the knife from my old dress inside the pocket of my cape. I couldn't believe how smoothly my plan had been proceeding. But then I realized how naive I was.

My prep team would not leave me alone. They kept fixing my hair and make up, hovering all around me. I rolled my eyes, I'm never happy when my plan falls through. Guess I will have to wait till after the parade. But I still managed to throw a few glances behind me, to district two's chariot. The district two tributes also have their prep team hovering all over the time and they did not look happy, it lifted my mood a bit that I was not the only one suffering. Enobaria stood away from the chariot, talking with the other district two mentor. I have seen her on TV many times, but seeing her in person is different. Before, I felt disassociated from her, I didn't know how to hold her accountable for my brother's death. But now, after seeing her in person, alive and well, enjoying the fame and glory that came from killing my brother, I was filled with rage. I knew she was at blame for my brother's death, and she had to pay.

The chariot entered the city. Immediately, I put on a confident smile, held my chin up high, and waved to the crowd. I could tell people loved my outfit, they showered me with flowers and shouted my name. The crowd's enthusiasm elevated my mood, then guilt hit me. Is this what my brother felt? Did he ride on this chariot? I am supposed to hate the hunger games, but I can't help but enjoy people's attention.

The parade is twenty minutes. I felt my face becoming numb from all the smiling and I can barely hold on to the chariot by the end of the ride. My pride was the only thing that kept me from smiling and waving.

At the end of the parade, the twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle. We listen to president Snow's official welcome. He is a small and pale man. I'm sure that any career tribute could kill him with their bare hands, but at the same time, he seemed so powerful and untouchable. After the speech, the chariot rode around the circle one more time and went into the training center.

Then we are engulfed by the prep team once again. I looked behind me to district two's chariot and saw Enobaria. She was walking towards the district two chariot, and I finally got a good look at her teeth. They were altered so each ends in a sharp point and inlaid with gold. My mind went blank, then it was filled with complete rage.

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom." I said to my prep team, and broke off from their circle. I slid the knife out of my inner pocket and hid it behind me. I could only hear my heartbeat as I got closer and closer to Enobaria. Oh, I have a perfect shot at her neck. One stab, then she is done.

"What do you think you are doing?" It was Romulus. He grabbed my arm, yanked my backwards, and took the knife from my hand.

"Let go of me!" I struggled to break free from him, but he only gripped me tighter.

"Not when you are acting like an idiot." said Romulus. He practically forced me to turn around and walked back to district one's chariot. I stared at him angrily, I was this close!

"You have some explanation to do." Scorpii gave me a look and whispered.

We walked back to district one's apartment. It is even more luxurious than the train. Percival and I were told to get some rest, but I knew there's no resting for me yet.

Of course, I found Scorpii and Romulus following me into my room.

"Explain yourself." said Scorpii, her arms across her chest.

"There's nothing to explain." I said, trying to act tough.

"Oh really?" Scorpii raised her eyebrows disapprovingly. "What do you think will happen if Romulus didn't stop you?"

"I would have killed Enobaria." I responded, but I knew this is not what she was asking. I never really thought about the repercussions of my actions.

"Oh, so you say." Said Scorpii, I could hear anger in her voice. "First, you probably won't even be able to kill her. She is not only a career but an experienced killer, she will rip you to pieces even without those ridiculous teeth of hers. Second, let's say you killed her, because of sheer dumb luck, you would be ruined. You think the Capitol will be happy about you killing one of their most beloved victors? How would this reflect on your team, on district one? Your brother is dead, but that is no excuse for your irresponsible actions."

I looked down at the floor, feeling a rush of mixed emotions, helplessness, shame, and fear. I was always consumed with the death of my brother that I never saw what I had become: depressed and vengeful. I felt tears circling in my eyes, my face burning. I thought I would feel better if I could kill Enobaria, but it seemed like I could have made matters worse for myself.

"I think that's enough for today." Romulus said in a mollified tone. "It's getting late, so why don't we let Olivia rest and we can talk more tomorrow?"

"Fine." said Scorpii, "Good night, Olivia." Her voice softened, she gave my shoulder a soft squeeze and left with Romulus.

I sat on my bed for a moment. Then I started to shake uncontrollably. I buried my face in the pillow and screamed.

* * *

**As usual, please comment and follow if you like where this story is headed! Next up, training days and meeting other tributes!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Training

**Here's chapter 6 :) The tributes form alliances and some thing went down...**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a headache. _That's what you get for crying yourself to sleep,_ I told myself. I climbed out of bed, cleaned myself up, and walked to the dining room.

I got there around the same time Percival did. I was surprised to see that our stylists and mentors are already there. I said good morning to everyone and sat down next to Scorpii, determined to avoid eye contact.

"Did you sleep well last night?" asked Scorpii. She sounded calm like nothing happened yesterday.

"Fine." I responded, my head still hurting.

"I slept like a baby," said Percival. I was jealous to hear that he's got a good night of sleep.

"Oh, guys, you can't imagine the number of people that have asked about you guys." Sophie jumped in, all Capitol-ish.

"That's great news," said Scorpii, "not a surprise though, Tigris nailed the outfits."

"But I can't seal any sponsorship deals, so you guys will have to talk to them." Sophie pointed to Scorpii and Romulus.

"We will talk to them, don't worry about it," said Romulus, "we have all day."

"Okay, fine." Sophie raised her hands up, "our tributes' got a whole day of training ahead of them!"

Oh great, training. Well, training for non-career tributes and socializing for career tributes. I rolled my eyes, I don't want to talk to anyone. They are all going to die anyways, and one of them will probably kill me. What's the point of playing nice?

"Remember, you are out there to make friends not enemies," said Scorpii, it sounds like she is saying it to both me and Percival but she is looking directly at me.

After breakfast, Percival and I went to the training room. It is divided into different training stations. We were the seconds to arrive, after district two. The district two tributes were talking to each other about something, then they stopped after they saw us and walked toward us.

I learned that their names are Caleb and Christina. We've established that we would be allies like all other careers and shook on it. Then I imagined how I could kill them.

After all tributes had arrived, we gathered around in a circle to listen to the instructions for training. I assess every one of them. I was confident that at least half of them will die in the bloodbath, they didn't even stand a chance. A couple of them stood out to me. The girl from district three, although she looks slim and weak, she seems confident. She held herself differently than the other tributes. I know a threat when I see one, and I wanted her dead. Then there's the district four tributes, their facial features are strikingly similar that it hurts to look at them. They don't look like the usual district four career tributes. They looked like they knew only one will make it out alive, and one of them will become the sacrificial lamb. I noticed the district seven boy is almost as tall as Percival. He didn't look as well fed as the careers, but definitely strong.

After we had received our instructions, Caleb suggested that we hit the swords station. I noticed some other tributes who initially seemed interested in the station but turned away after they saw us walking toward it.

I picked up a sword and swung it. It felt heavier and stiffer than the ones I trained with back at district one. I never liked swords. It's definitely one of the most effective and deadly weapons available to you at the arena, but I don't like how much of a mess it creates. Then I spent the rest of my time watching Percival and Christina hacking heads and limbs off of the dummies. They seem to be getting along well.

"Not much of a fan for swords?" Caleb sat down next to me.

"Just not my type of weapon." I said. _What does he want? Is he trying to figure me out?_ I decided to play along.

"Yeah, me too." He agreed. "So what's your type of weapon?"

"Anything but a sword." _I joked. Why did he ask that? Is he trying to find my weakness?_

"Okay, that's a valid answer," he laughed, I noticed that he's got two dimples. "So you see anyone else you like that we should ally with?" It bothers me how I find him kind of charming even though he could be my biggest competition.

"Not many, maybe four and seven." I said, my attitude softens.

"Yeah, I was thinking about them too." He nodded, "what's the deal with the district four tributes though? Are they related?"

"Probably," I shrugged, "but the boy's got promise. Just look at that face." I joked.

"Well, we are not half bad ourselves." said Caleb, we looked at each other and laughed.

Then, we spent some time at the knives and gauntlets station before lunch. All the career tributes sat together for lunch, and we invited the boy from district seven and the district four tributes.

People were trying to make nice with each other. I learned that the district seven boy's name is Bryan, and the district four tributes' are Oliver and Lily. Christina made a joke about Oliver's and mine names, we laughed about it. Caleb told some district two jokes, everybody seemed like they were having a good time. I was forcing myself to participate at first, but then I started to enjoy it. I never had this back at district one. I did everything by myself. Now it suddenly seems like I have friends, and it felt good. Nevertheless, I realized how naive and stupid I was. _They are all enemies. They are all going to die._ I told myself. We talked and laughed loudly like we owned the place, I caught a couple of fearful glances from the other tributes. It was unsettling when I saw the district three tributes eating together with districts five and eleven. Is this another alliance?

After lunch, we decided to split up. I followed Oliver and Lily to the Knot-tying station.

"So, how do you do one of these?" I stood in front of one of the diagrams and asked. I was totally lying, I knew how to tie knots. I just needed an excuse to talk to them.

"Here," Oliver came over and showed me step by step. He's a great teacher, clear with his instructions and patient when I pretended to have a difficult time with some of the steps. Lily stood next to us quietly, mostly watching, only commenting on details for how to make the knots more stable and durable. I actually learned a lot from them. They have had practical experience using these knots, where it didn't involve killing people.

"Thank you." I finally finished tying the knot, I felt like it was time to ask for an alliance. "So what do you guys think about forming an alliance with us?"

The Beryls looked at each other, and Oliver said, "you sure you guys want both of us?"

"I'm not going to lie, we would prefer just you. But I understand and respect that you have to take Lily with you." I paused and assessed their expressions, then I continued, "I have a little brother too, and there's nothing anyone else can say or do that will stop me from protecting him in that arena." _Pull the heartstrings._ "It is to your best advantage to ally with us, we've got the strength and supplies, it's a win-win. If you don't join us, they might come for you first." _And hit them with the hard truth._

Oliver and Lily exchanged a few looks, weighing what I just said. Then Oliver said, "consider us in."

I smiled and shook hands with them. It's not that hard after all, socializing. For the rest of the hour, Oliver and Lily taught me about knots that they thought were practical in the arena but were not offered at the training center. To return the favor, we went to the hand-to-hand combat station where I offered Lily a lesson. I taught her some basic moves, and to my surprise, she is a fast learner and didn't do half bad.

"Ahhh", Percival's scream stopped my lesson to Lily about the long knee move. All the tributes looked over, and several instructors rushed to check on him. The instructors helped him up, it appears that his back was penetrated with a knife, the kind used at the throwing station. They had to use a backboard to carry him out. The wound wasn't deep and it missed all his major organs, but there was a lot of blood.

"It's you, seven! You pinned me on the mat!" Yelled Percival. I was surprised that he still had it in him to yell. He was wrestling with Bryan when it happened.

"It wasn't me!" Bryan defended himself.

It clearly wasn't him because he never even went to the knives station. But who could it be? Who managed to steal a knife and bury it in the mat without anyone noticing?

I looked around at the tributes, most of them looked scared and confused, I spotted a couple smirks. Then I saw the district three girl, she seemed complacent and proud. Could it be her? A chill ran down my spine.

"Chloe was last at the wrestling station," Lily whispered to me. That's her name, Chloe.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think, feel free to comment and follow 3 Next up will be the interview, and then they are off to the arena!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Score

**Hey guys, here's chapter 7! I forgot that they also receive a score before the interview, oof.**

* * *

After the training, I went back to district one's apartment. Everyone was gathered in the living room, looking serious.

"What happened?" Scorpii frowned. I could tell she's unhappy.

"I don't know, I wasn't with him when it happened." I said, _should I tell them about Chloe? I don't have any proof._

"We need to get to the bottom of this!" said Sophie, "this is outrageous! Someone is trying to hurt our tribute!" Her high pitched voice is worsening my headache.

"Even if they do, they can't punish who is responsible," said Tigris. She put her hand on Sophie's back, trying to comfort her.

"How could this happen? Oh, that poor boy!" Sophie started crying in Tigris' arms.

"Was he hurt badly?" Scorpii asked me.

"There was a lot of blood, but I don't think it hit any major organs." I responded. I honestly don't care if he's okay or not, one less competition for me.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Scorpii shrugged. Something tells me that she's not that concerned about Percival as well.

"Where's Romulus?" I just noticed that he's not in the living room.

"At the hospital, with Percival." Scorpii said, "It sounded like Percival had to stay overnight."

"Okay, that's fine." I said, I still feel awkward around Romulus so I have no problem with that.

The next couple days of training went by peacefully, I spent most of my time in the survival skills stations. It's kind of fun just thinking about how to live in the wild instead of how to kill other people. I find myself enjoying the company of the tributes in my alliance, they are actually interesting people to be around. Caleb is smart and easygoing, when we were at the training stations, we barely practiced, we just joked around. Christina has a younger brother, who is also ten years old, like Caleb. I can't hate someone who has a younger brother. Oliver and Lily had the best stories about the sea, they would tell me myths about mermaids. They told me funny stories of their cousins. One of their cousins, Finnick, was slapped in the face by a sea otter. I laughed so hard about that one.

The gamemakers have been there since day one, observing all the tributes, jotting down notes, and consulting with the instructors. I purposely avoided showing my skills at the weapons stations, only training for a couple of minutes for those. Partly because I don't want the other tributes to see what I can do, and partly because I want to wow the gamemakers. I split most of my training station times between the district four and two tributes. After Percival's injury, Christina and Caleb were determined to not ally with Bryan. They thought the entire thing was fishy, and they didn't want to risk it. I tried to convince them, and I became more worried when I saw Bryan chatting with Chloe a couple of times. To make matters worse, it seems like Chloe was gathering up quite an alliance. She was talking to districts five, seven, and eleven. I talked to Caleb about it, but he assured me we could take most of them out during the bloodbath. I could tell Chloe had been watching me during training, she tried to be discreet about it but I still caught her a couple of times. I made a point to let her know that I saw her by staring right back at her, hoping to intimidate her. But I don't think it scared her off.

Scorpii and Sophie didn't make my life any easier outside of training. They grilled me during dinner about what happened at training, how each tribute performed at each station, was anyone staring at me ( _yeah, Chloe_ ) _,_ how did I do etc.

I told them about Chloe after they have annoyed me enough. Scorpii thought about it for a moment, and said, "well, we should never overlook the non-career tributes. If you are that concerned, you should take her out during the bloodbath."

"What if I can't?" I felt ridiculously stressed out, over a small district three girl.

"You've got plenty of time in the arena, and maybe she will take out some other tributes for you." Scorpii shrugged, it sounded cruel but it made me feel better. It's just unsettling that I find a non-career to pose a threat to me.

Percival came back on the last day of training. According to him, the Capitol "fixed him right up", and he is as good as new. They used some sort of medicine that's only available in the Capitol. He made it clear that he would never be allies with Bryan, and that settled our final alliance: Caleb, Christina, Percival, Oliver, Lily, and me.

During lunch, they started calling us out for our private sessions with the Gamemakers. Percival was first. I was glad that I didn't have to hear his story about how the Capitol doctors told him that the knife missed his heart by just an inch again. _Yeah, I get it, you are so lucky and brave, Percival._ Then I was called. I pushed my hair back, held my head up high, and walked into the gymnasium. My allies cheered me on.

The gymnasium was completely empty except for the guards that stood at the door. I could hear the echo of my footsteps. The gamemakers smiled at me, they were all looking at me, body leaning slightly forward. I could tell they were all interested in what I had to show.

"Olivia Black, district one." I spoke loud and clear. The head game maker, Tulliana Gaul, nodded and signaled me to start. She is a small skinny woman, with frizzy gray hair.

I went straight to the knives station. I pulled out a set of knives and tied the set around my waist. During training, we used these targets that would light up to indicate which one we should throw our knives at. But I decided to do something different. I dragged the practice dummies used at the swords station and located them all around the gauntlets. The gauntlets are daunting obstacle courses used in the Training Center. They consist of ascending platforms that rise up to a landing. During our training, we have to jump from platform to platform to finish in the fastest time possible. I knew I got the game makers' attention after I saw a couple of them standing up from their seats, trying to see what I was doing. Some pulled out their timers.

I climbed up to the first gauntlet, watched the gamemakers and made sure I had all their attention, then I took a deep breath and started. I jumped from platform to platform with ease, and threw the knives and hit the target every time. After I landed on the floor, I collected myself and controlled my breathing.

"Thank you." I took a bow. The gamemakers murmured in approval and applauded for me. I could tell that they had never seen anything like this before.

"Thank you, , you may head back to your apartment." The Tulliana Gaul raised his glass to me.

I walked to the exit with a smile on my face. I knew I wowed the gamemakers.

When I got back to the apartment, Percival was sitting in the living room, telling everyone about how his private session went.

"I literally did everything. I used a sword, I threw some spears, and lifted like a hundred pounds." He sounded so arrogant that I wanted to hit him in the face.

"Olivia!" Sophie noticed me first, "how did it go?"

"Fine," I walked to the living room knowing that I can't escape this conversation.

"Tell us more! You are always so brief!" Sophie urged, she expressed on multiple occasions how I'm not a talker and that's going to be a problem.

"I just threw some knives and they told me I could leave." I shrugged. I knew I would probably score higher if I showed more skills, but I figured my score can't be too low since I'm a career, and it's better to surprise everyone in the arena.

"That's it?" Percy questioned.

"Yes, that's it." I responded. _Why don't you mind your own business._

"Showing one skill can be as effective as showing many." Tigris backed me up and smiled at me.

"Why don't we all rest for a bit before dinner." said Sophie.

"Sounds like a good idea, we've got a busy day tomorrow." Romulus stood up and stretched. That reminded me, tomorrow is the interview.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a bit." I said goodbyes and went back to my room. I threw myself on the bed and embraced my desire to sleep.

I was woken by a gentle shake, "Olivia, wake up." It was Scorpii. She lowered her body to the level of my bed, some of her hair fell on my bed. It smelled like flowers, and for a second, I just wanted her to stay there with me.

I climbed out of bed and found I was the last one to get to the living room. Cesar already started his introductions.

"Good sleep?" Tigris smiled gently.

"Yeah, never better." I smiled back and sat down next to her.

They would first show a picture of the tribute, then the score. Percival received a score of 9 ("a 9? How come?" groaned Percival). Then my picture was shown, I held my breath.

"Olivia Black, a score of 10." announced Caesar.

People started congratulating me and Percival, our scores had set everyone in a good mood.

Then we proceeded to watch the other tributes' scores. Caleb received a 10, Christina received a 9 like Percival. To my surprise, Lily got a 6, she must have left an impression for the gamemakers. Oliver and Bryan both received an 8. It was upsetting that Chloe got a 7, I looked to Scorpii, my eyes wide open. She gave me a comforting look. _How could this girl get a 7?_ I was surprised at how affected I was by Chloe. _She has to die._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I really enjoyed coming up stories about the other tributes, it made them seem more like actual human beings rather than just targets to eliminate for the game. The next chapter will be about the interview :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Interview

**Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with classes :( I also spent a few days planning what the arena will be like.**

* * *

I sit on the couch, waiting as Scorpii pours herself a drink. She seems to hold a strong liking for red wine. 

“So, I’ve been thinking about how to present you,” said Scorpii, she sits across from me, “you are from district one, you volunteered, and you got a great training score. How can we make you better?” She stops and looks at me.

I look into her eyes and my memory of her interview comes to mind. She was 16 at the time, but acted beyond her years in her interview. She was witty and playful, but also meticulous and planned at the same time. She was the kind of tribute that you know would make a mark in the arena.

“We need to make you more personable, but we have to also keep your mystic. We want to give them enough to relate to you, but not too much that makes you less of a victor.” Says Scorpii.

“What do you mean ‘less of a victor’?” I ask.

“Victors are superstars at the Capitol, so you need to be mysterious. You want to keep them guessing.” Explains Scorpii.

“Sounds like you know a lot about it.” I raise my eyebrows. It upsets me how casual she is about this. It’s like she is planning my career path for me. 

“Trust me, you will know all about it once you win the game.” Scorpii takes a final drink of her glass. “Now, how do we make you more relatable?” 

I know what she is going to say. I finally have to face the part of the game that I dread the most, probably even more than killing the other tributes. I have to talk about my brother. Other tributes can just tell silly stories about their friends and families, but not me. Not the sister of a dead tribute. 

“You need to talk about your brother.” Says Scorpii. “I know it’s going to be hard, but you have to. Your brother was so popular at the Capitol that it’s impossible for you to avoid talking about him. It’s better that you are prepared for questions about your brother.”

“All right.” I tell myself to ignore the pain hidden inside me and agree.

Then I spent the afternoon with Sophie, working on my presentation. She puts me in a dress and high heels, directs me to walk around in the room, sit down and stand up, and asks me some sample questions. An hour into our session, she is completely satisfied. I am then permitted to use the rest of the afternoon to rest. 

I sit in the gathering room, in front of the french windows. I gaze afar, trying to see beyond the Capitol buildings. 

“If you are trying to see district one, that’s the wrong direction.” A voice came from behind me, breaking my train of thought. I turn my head, it’s Romulus.

“No, I wasn’t trying to do that.” I defend myself. 

“Alright,” Romulus shrugs, “four years ago, I was sitting in this room, at the spot you are sitting in right now, trying to find district one.”

“Why?” I ask.

“I wanted to go back.” Romulus sits down next to me. “I missed the mountains, my dad, I just didn’t want to be here.” 

“That’s atypical.” I turn to look at him. “Most people can’t wait to go into the arena.”

“I’m not most people.” He shrugs.

“Okay, that’s good to know.” I laugh. It turns out that Romulus is pretty easy to get along with. It’s weird, but I feel like we just understand each other.

“Did my brother mention me? Before he went into the arena?” I ask. I would not have asked if I didn’t run into Romulus today.

There was a moment of silence. I start to wonder if I asked the wrong question. 

“He didn’t talk about his family that much, but I know he missed you and he loved you very much.” Romulus looks at me and says, “that’s all you need to know, Olivia.”

“Okay.” I stare at him for a moment, knowing that there’s something he is not telling me about, but he remains silent. Finally, I stand up and leave the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

All tributes are being lined up to take the stage. I am the first in line. I feel the discomfort of having 23 tributes behind me, it is like having a target on my back; I can’t see them, but they can see me. 

I’m wearing another one of Tigris’ gorgeous designs. It is a strapless, high-low dress made by pieces of fabric imitating that of black rose petals. The rose petals are pitch black at the root and gradually become dark wine at the outer edge. My skin is carefully highlighted to bring out its rosy glow, contrasting the dress. As I move my body, the tail of my dress follows, it’s like the dress has come to life, becoming a part of me. Most surprisingly, it also gives off an alluring scent. It’s similar yet different from the sweet rose-scented shampoo in the bathroom of our apartment. You can tell it’s rose, but it’s far more mystical and still. The dress has become me, and I have become the dress.

Then I hear my name being called. I stand up, my calves slightly shaking, actually, my whole body is shaking. But I make my way to center stage, I shake Caesar’s hand and manage to give out a perfect smile. The smile of a victor.

“Olivia, that is a gorgeous dress!” Caesar exclaims. His hair and eyebrows are dyed into silver, they shine dazzlingly under the spotlight.

“Thank you.” I sit down in the chair.

“So, how are you adjusting to the Capitol?” asks Caesar.

“I’m adjusting, it’s a working progress.” I answer.

“Well, I’m sure you are doing just fine.” Caesar gives out a friendly laugh along with some of the audience.

“Now let’s get back to that amazing dress of yours. Your designer has pushed some boundaries there.” Caesar says, you could tell he’s trying to present me as much as possible.

“Yes, Tigris is amazing. I’m so grateful that I was able to wear her designs, it’s really like a dream come true.” I smile, I could feel the audience totally bought it. I’m always a fan for pretty clothes, but I would never consider wearing fancy Capitol clothes a “dream come true”. 

“Speaking of dreams, I understand that you volunteered. Is this a dream of yours? To be in the game?”asks Caesar. 

“No, Caesar. My dream is to be a victor.” I respond.  _ Lie, and do it well. _ The audience cheers, I know they loved my response.

“Wow, that’s quite ambitious.” Says Caesar, “but let’s be more specific, can you tell me why you volunteered?”

_ Because I had to. Is this what you want to hear?  _ I think to myself bitterly.

“For honor,” I say, and I’m not lying. 

“Honor, hmm,” Caesar touches his chin, he is giving the audience some time to think about my answer, “care to elaborate more?”

“I want to bring honor to my district, to prove that we are better than the other districts. We are loyal to the Capitol, we are courageous, and we are willing to make sacrifices.” I look into the crowd of the audience, they all seem so touched. Caesar nods in approval.

“That’s very touching.” Caesar raises his hand to his chest, “it is because of district one’s loyalty that we are what we are.” I knew now it’s the time to bring up my brother.

“I’m also doing it for my brother’s honor.” I lift my chin up, I know the camera is zooming in on my face for a close-up. The crowd is quiet, they all want to hear what I have to say. 

“When we were kids, we always watched the games together. We loved it. And when Achilles volunteered, it was surreal.” I look at Caesar, allowing myself to show a bit of sadness. 

“And then he died in the game.” Caesar says considerately, finishing what I was intending to say. The audience let out a sigh.

“Yes, he did.” I gaze down, permitting a small dose of tears to circle in my eyes. I know this would win me some sympathy. “I know I want to be in the game, I want to honor my brother, to finish what he couldn’t.” I look up so the camera can catch the tears circling in my eyes, but I control myself so my tears wouldn’t fall. I want to earn their sympathy but also appear strong.

“Of course. Your brother fought bravely, and we would always remember him.” Caesar pulls out his handkerchief and wipes his tears. I can hear sobs coming from the audience. “As we say at the Capitol, may the odds be ever in your favor.” He stops, letting our conversation sit with the audience for a bit. 

“Thank you, Caesar.” I say. Then the buzzer went off.

“We are out of time. Olivia Black, tribute from District One everybody!” Caesar announces and gives my hand a kiss.

The loud applause pulls me back to reality. I was not Olivia Black in that interview, I was a district one tribute. I gave half truths and half lies so people would like me, and the most disturbing thing is that I liked it. I felt a sense of thrill when I used my words to manipulate people’s emotions, I enjoyed it. 

I go backstage to watch the rest of the interviews. Percival and Christina are really selling themselves as the vicious tributes. I could tell they garnered some enthusiastic fans. I am surprised to know that Caleb can play the violin, he made a joke about he is just good at using a bow, then he finally revealed that he prefers to use a bow. Chloe appears calm and intelligent, she outlines the number of things she learned back at district three that could be useful in the arena. While I am still watching the interviews, my mind is drifting away to the arena.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the Cornucopia! As always, please leave a comment if you like the story and let me know what you think.**


End file.
